List of plants
Plants are living organisms that belong to the Plantae animal kingdom. They obtain most of their energy from sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. However, not all plants absorb energy via photosynthesis. They are the main protagonists of ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series and the player's main defense against the zombies. This page alphabetically lists all plants in Plants vs. Zombies series. The game indicates that the plant first appears in which game. A *Acespearagus – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Aspearagus – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures B *Bamboo Shoot – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Bamboom – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Beeshooter – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Beet – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Beetboxer – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Bloomerang – Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Blover – Plants vs. Zombies *Bonk Choy – Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time C *Cabbage-pult – Plants vs. Zombies *Cactus – Plants vs. Zombies *Cattail – Plants vs. Zombies *Cherry Bomb – Plants vs. Zombies *Chili Bean – Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Chilly Pepper – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Chomper – Plants vs. Zombies *Cob Cannon – Plants vs. Zombies *Coconut Cannon – Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Coffee Bean – Plants vs. Zombies D *Doom-shroom – Plants vs. Zombies E *Explode-o-nut – Plants vs. Zombies F *Flaming Pea – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Flower Pot – Plants vs. Zombies *Fume-shroom – Plants vs. Zombies G *Garlic – Plants vs. Zombies *Gatling Pea – Plants vs. Zombies *Giant Marigold – Plants vs. Zombies *Giant Sunflower – Plants vs. Zombies *Giant Wall-nut – Plants vs. Zombies *Gloom-shroom – Plants vs. Zombies *Gold Magnet – Plants vs. Zombies *Grave Buster – Plants vs. Zombies H *Hard-nut – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Hypno-shroom – Plants vs. Zombies I *Ice Queen Pea – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Ice-shroom – Plants vs. Zombies *Iceberg Lettuce – Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Imitater – Plants vs. Zombies J *Jalapeno – Plants vs. Zombies K *Kernel-pult – Plants vs. Zombies L *Lightning Reed – Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Lily Pad – Plants vs. Zombies M *Magnet-shroom – Plants vs. Zombies *Magnet Plant – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Marigold – Plants vs. Zombies *Melon-pult – Plants vs. Zombies P *Pea Pod – Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Peashooter – Plants vs. Zombies *Plantern – Plants vs. Zombies *Popcorn - Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Potato Mine – Plants vs. Zombies *Power Flower – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Power Lily – Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Puff-shroom – Plants vs. Zombies *Pumpkin – Plants vs. Zombies R *Repeater – Plants vs. Zombies *Reverse Repeater – Plants vs. Zombies S *Scaredy-shroom – Plants vs. Zombies *Sea-shroom – Plants vs. Zombies *Shamrock – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Shamrockstar – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Snapdragon – Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Snow Pea – Plants vs. Zombies *Spikerock – Plants vs. Zombies *Spikeweed – Plants vs. Zombies *Split Pea – Plants vs. Zombies *Spring Bean – Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Squash – Plants vs. Zombies *Starfruit – Plants vs. Zombies *Sun-shroom – Plants vs. Zombies *Sunflower – Plants vs. Zombies *Sweet Pea – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures T *Tall-nut – Plants vs. Zombies *Tangle Kelp – Plants vs. Zombies *Threepeater – Plants vs. Zombies *Torchwood – Plants vs. Zombies *Twin Sunflower – Plants vs. Zombies U *Umbrella Leaf – Plants vs. Zombies W *Wall-nut – Plants vs. Zombies *Winter Melon – Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants